


Money is worth more than common sense, right?

by GlueWithoutAnE



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: College Student Peter, Intern Peter Parker, Stark Industries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlueWithoutAnE/pseuds/GlueWithoutAnE
Summary: This will probably only stay a prompt/beginning for a Stark Industries Intern Story leading to a Secret Identity Reveal of one Peter Parker as our friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man. Anybody can use it as long as they credit me.Otherwise it's a weird short story with some foreshadowing."After all, a spider sense doesn't automatically include any common sense" am I right?
Kudos: 40





	Money is worth more than common sense, right?

To claim one Peter Benjamin Parker to be a sensible person would most definitely be a lie. After all, a spider sense doesn't automatically include any common sense. So it is not at all surprising that even though his most important mission, to protect his family and friends by wearing a mask is being hijacked by his own carelessness. But being the broke College Student with not much free-time due to his - not paying - hero part-time job and a higher metabolism demanding more food than financially affordable, how could he have ever said no to a paid Internship with pretty flexible hours at Stark Industries? He had applied for it around a month ago and now was accepted to his - but nobody else's - surprise. The E-Mail explained that he was to start at the beginning of next week and would be working in his field of choice: biochemistry.

All these information were the cause of firstly disbelief, followed by immense euphoria, then panic about his appearance and how he should introduce himself and lastly a sense of dread due to the realization that the famous AI of Stark Tower could be the end of his secret identity were anything demanding Spider-Man to happen during his working hours.

Hence causing our young hero to nerviously stand in front of Stark Tower's entrance on his supposed first day as an Intern, dressed in a black shirt, jeans and chucks to neither appear over- nor underdressed, and wondering if maybe for once his famed Parker Luck will not ruin a huge - money-winning - opportunity for him. Taking a last deep breath he follows a group of people through the doors and makes his way to the receiptance desk to announce his presence and claim his ID. If only his heart could get the message and calm down a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my first work on here.  
> If I have enough free-time and motivation on my hands, I might even continue the story.  
> As a small info, if that's going to be the case, most characters are going to resemble the Comics more than the movies, since some of MCU's characters are a little bit shitty (you know, like Cap and Hawkeye for example).  
> The Spidey in my story is supposed to be the one from the Amazing Spider-Man Comics, only a little bit younger.


End file.
